Shun&Ikki
by kojiboshi
Summary: et bien, c'est attention c'est cense etre une fic yaoi sur Shun et Ikki, inceste!!! ^^, mais ca vire a la tuerie general, c'est plutot drole en fait (quel resume pourri...) CHAP 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. J'ai fait un rêve mon frère...

Cette fanfiction ne se déroule pas un moment précis de l'histoire des CDZ, la seule chose notable est qu'Athéna n'est pas en danger (pour une fois ! !). Je ne possède bien sur pas les personnages des "Chevaliers du zodiaque" (Flûte!!), je n'ait écrit cette histoire que pour vous distraire ^^, et parce que je m'ennuyais en manips. Bon, c'est l'heure de l'avertissement, même si là, on pourrait peut être s'en passer...enfin c'est quand même le sujet...donc, attention, Warning YAOI!!! Cette fanfiction parle d'homosexualité!! Vous êtes prévenus, si vous ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec cela, et bien déguerpissez en vitesse!!!  
carine.melaerts2@freesbee.fr   
  
  
J'ai fait un rêve, mon frère...  
  
  
Le chevalier Andromède regardait la blessure que son frère, le chevalier Phœnix avait reçue en le protégeant.  
- Ce n'a pas l'air très beau, tu devrais retirer le haut de ton armure pour que je puisse examiner ça.  
Le chevalier Phœnix s'exécuta, il ne put réprimer une grimace lorsqu'il fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, sa blessure aux côtes était rouge et enflée, mais il en avait vu d'autres. Shun posa délicatement les mains dessus pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts, finalement ce n'était pas si grave, il releva la tête et sourit à son frère.  
- Je pense que tu survivras.  
- Pas possible, tu sais, je le savais...Shun ?  
Shun le regardait bizarrement, il n'avait pas décollé ses mains du puissant torse, il semblait hésiter.  
- Shun ? Ouhouh, tu m'entends ?  
A cet instant, Shun passa ses mains dans le dos de son frère, et sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recul, lui plaqua un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres. Ikki écarquilla les yeux, son frère, son petit frère était en train de l'embrasser, il tenta de se débattre, mais contre toute attente le chevalier Andromède montrait une force des plus impressionnantes. Il essaya alors de dégager ses lèvres et de dire quelque chose, mais Shun en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Le Phœnix était de plus en plus paniqué, il hésita un instant à mordre cette langue qui fouillait son intimité buccale et puis ne pensa plus, il respirait le doux parfum des cheveux longs de son frère, essayant de savoir quel shampooing il avait utilisé, et à ce moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de lui rendre son baiser et qu'il aimait ça. Shun sentant son frère partager son plaisir décida de s'enhardir, il fit glisser lentement ses mains vers le bas ventre d'Ikki, c'est alors qu'il entendit un grand bruit qui le fit sursauter.  
  
  
***  
  
- Hein, quoi ? ? ?  
Shun attrapa son réveil, il était 9 heures, il était temps de se lever...  
- Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, est-ce qu'un jour cette saleté de réveil va attendre que j'ai fini pour sonner...Ikki...  
Shun poussa un soupir, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait ce rêve, depuis quand désirait-il son frère à ce point, ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, même si maintenant cet amour platonique s'était mué en désir, d'ailleurs il était visible que cela l'avait excité.  
- Va falloir que je prenne une douche froide moi, je peux pas voir Ikki dans cet état...  
En se rendant à la salle de bain, il croisa Seiya dans le couloir, celui-ci avait comme à son habitude les cheveux en bataille et marchait tout en baillant à se faire décrocher la mâchoire, il regarda Shun qui était un peu gêné.  
- Salut Shun ! Oh, mais dis-moi, on s'est pas ennuyé cette nuit, elle était jolie au moins ?  
- La ferme, ça ne te regardes pas ! ! !  
- Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, ça arrive à tout le monde de se réveiller, euh, en forme.  
A tout le monde, oui, mais pas en rêvant d'un autre garçon, qui plus est de son propre frère. Shun entra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma.  
  
***  
  
Dans la salle à manger de la propriété Kido, Ikki était en train de prendre son café en lisant le journal.  
- Décidément, il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire ces temps-ci !  
En effet, le temps était au beau fixe, on ne dénotait pas de tremblements de terre, les conflits armés s'étaient un peu calmés. Pour le chevalier Phœnix, c'était tant mieux, ils allaient être un peu tranquilles comme ça, et qui sait, il aurait peut-être le temps de se trouver une petite amie, il n'était pas sorti avec une fille depuis Esméralda.  
Ikki était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa Seiya faire son apparition.  
- Salut Ikki, quoi de neuf ?  
- Salut Seiya, pas grand chose, calme plat...  
- Et tu sais, j'ai croisé Shun ce matin, je crois qu'il a fait des rêves pas très catholiques pendant la nuit ! !  
- Bah, c'est de son âge, son corps est en pleine mutation, il lui faut de l'eau...Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? ? ? Enfin, c'est normal qu'il commence à penser aux filles, et cela expliquerait pas mal de choses, je le trouve bizarre ces derniers temps, tu sais pas s'il a rencontré quelqu'un ?  
- Eh, c'est toi son frère, moi je suis pas au courant de toute sa vie ! !  
- Ouais...Y'a du café dans la cuisine.  
- Merci, j'y vais.  
  
***  
  
Shun se regarda longtemps dans la glace, il trouvait qu'il n'était pas mal avec ses grands yeux verts candides et ses longs cheveux verts, une couleur certes inhabituelle, mais qui avait le mérite de marquer les mémoires, oui, il aurait pu séduire n'importe quelle fille, mais était-ce suffisant pour Ikki. Son frère était jadis tombé amoureux d'une fille qui lui ressemblait, mais pourquoi, parce que c'était une fille douce qui était gentille avec lui, ou parce qu'elle lui ressemblait à lui, Shun.  
- Décidément, je me pose trop de questions...Dans mon rêve j'attaque et ça marche, mais bien sur ce n'est qu'un rêve...Il faudrait que j'arrive à me retrouver seul avec lui, dans une ambiance, euh, intime pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense.  
En disant cela, Shun regarda sa virilité triomphante.  
- Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets, mon frère.  
Puis, il fit couler la douche, il choisit de l'eau assez froide pour calmer ses ardeurs, Seiya n'avait certainement pas perdu l'occasion de se taire, et mieux vaudrait essayer de calmer le jeu.  
  
***  
  
Yoga et Shiryu sortirent de leur chambre en même temps, visiblement ils avaient eu du mal à émerger.  
- AhhAhh, salut Shiryu, bien dormi ?  
- Ouais pas mal et toi ?  
- Super, mais y'a fallu se lever, y'a que Saori pour décréter qu'à 9 heures tout le monde doit être debout ! !  
- Hum, ouais, enfin là il est presque 10 heures, c'est dingue j'arrive pas à me lever le matin.  
- Avant d'aller déjeuner, j'vais aller prendre une douche, ça me réveillera peut-être.  
En disant cela, Yoga tenta de tourner la poignée de la salle de bain...Elle était fermée.  
- Ca doit encore être Shun, il est pire qu'une fille, il met toujours trois plombe à se laver...  
- Ben, t'iras après.  
- Et Shun, tu m'entends, tu te pomponnes pour qui ? On sait bien que tu ne vois que nous de toute la journée ! !...Ah, tu ne réponds pas ? ? Allez grouilles, y'a pas que toi ! !  
- Bof, s'il est sous la douche, il a pas du t'entendre, allez, on descend.  
Shun était resté tendu, l'oreille en alerte de l'autre coté de la porte, oui, il se faisait beau pour quelqu'un de leur groupe. Yoga avait dit ça en plaisantant, bien que plaisanter ne fusse pas vraiment le bon terme, se moquer était plus exact, mais il ne se trompait pas, et Shun craignait que tous finissent par découvrir le pot aux roses.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'ils s'en aperçoivent, j'aurais deux solutions, soit Ikki ne partage pas mes sentiments et il vaudra mieux que je parte, soit...Arg, même dans ce cas là je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...  
Pour faire taire les discussions sur sa coquetterie, il décida de se dépêcher.  
  
***  
  
  
Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers en direction de la salle à manger, Shun entendit de grands éclats de rires venant de cette direction, nul doute qu'ils étaient en train de rigoler sur son dos, il décida qu'il irait dans leur sens quoi qu'ils disent. Sur cette bonne résolution il ouvrit la porte.  
- Salut Shun !  
- Bonjour Ikki ! !  
- Alors, enfin fini de se pomponner ?  
- Excuses-moi Hyoga de prendre soin de ma personne, moi !  
Seiya éclata de rire, Hyoga avait failli s'étrangler avec sa tartine lorsque Shun lui avait répondu, et Shiryu qui tentait de l'aider en lui tapant dans le dos, non décidément s'était trop drôle. C'est à ce moment que Saori fit son entrée dans la pièce.  
- Bonjour à tous ! Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là.  
- Il faut dire que tu nous obliges à nous lever à 9h et que là, il est 10h45, tu pourrais faire un effort.  
Shiryu donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Hyoga et lui chuchota :  
- Je crois que sur ce qui est des horaires, on ne peut pas trop la ramener...  
- Et alors, elle en sait rien, et si personne ne lui fait la remarque elle va laisser ses horaires stupides.  
- Moi, je crois que tu rêves si tu crois qu'elle va changer ses règles.  
Saori regarda Hyoga, Shiryu et Seiya qui cessèrent immédiatement de discuter et se dressèrent droit comme des I, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.  
- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas vous lever tôt, quoique tôt, on pourrait en discuter, enfin, je sais aussi que vos derniers combats vous ont fort fatigué, alors j'ai décidé de vous emmener dans notre propriété au bord de mer...  
- Tu es sérieuse ? ? ?  
- Oui, Seiya...  
- C'est GENIAL, on part quand ? combien de temps ? Vite faut que j'aille faire ma valise ! !  
- Oh là, du calme, je vous propose de partir ce week-end pour trois jours.  
- Seulement ? ?  
- Ecoutes Hyoga, pour le moment on est en paix, mais mieux vaut ne pas trop s'éloigner, on ne sait jamais.  
- Bof, trois jours c'est peu, mais il faut voir le côté positif, on a trois jours de repos complet à la mer.  
- Merci Ikki, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, à nous le soleil, la mer et les filles ! ! !  
- Seiya ! ! !  
- Ben quoi c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas les gars ?  
- Ah, ça oui ! ! !  
  
***  
  
  
Cette nouvelle avait rendu tous les chevaliers joyeux, et comme le week-end approchait, ils avaient décidé d'aller commencer à préparer leurs affaires, sacrée Saori, il n'y avait qu'elle pour leur annoncer un tel projet la veille.  
Ikki était le dernier à être monté, à quoi servait de se dépêcher, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire sa valise, surtout pour si peu de temps.  
- Je suis sur que Saori prépare les siennes depuis le début de la semaine, elle a dû décider de partir ce week-end car elle était enfin prête...  
En disant cela il sortit un sac de voyage de taille moyenne, de quoi avait-il besoin...pour la plage, une serviette de bain, son maillot de bain, un bon livre et de l'huile solaire, il avait tendance à prendre des coups de soleil, pour le reste du temps, il emmena une petite trousse de toilette, une serviette, un peignoir et quelques vêtements, de toute façon, il avait décidé de partager son temps entre sa chambre et la plage, donc il ne lui fallait pas grand chose.  
- et bien, je vais peut-être me trouver cette petite amie à laquelle je rêve...  
  
Pour Shiryu, Seiya et Hyoga, les préparatifs furent du même genre, enfin sauf Seiya qui avait absolument tenu à emmener un pégase gonflable et qui du coup avait passé sa journée dans les magasins, il finit par en trouver un (NDA : Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas courant, c'est même un miracle qu'il ait trouvé ça, mais s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé, ils ne seraient pas partis et il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire).  
  
  
A suivre...  
  
  
  
  



	2. Et s'il devenait réalité...

Bon, alors, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages apparaissant ici, blablabla, YAOI blablabla, de toute façon comme c'est la suite de "J'ai fait un rêve, mon frère…", vous n'avez cas allez lire les avertissements qui y sont écrits. Bon sinon, je trouve que cette fic est de plus en plus mal écrite et de plus en plus idiote, les chevaliers n'en finissent pas de se rebeller contre la grosse Saori, et je ne sais toujours pas comment va s'en sortir le petit Shun, mais je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer avec mes divagations, faîtes vous votre opinion par vous-même et dites-la moi ^^, j'accepte les chèques, les remarques, les insultes et les menaces de mort ^^;;;

carine.melaerts2@freesbee.fr 

****

Et s'il devenait réalité…

(suite de "J'ai fait un rêve, mon frère…")

Grâce au jet privé de Saori, ils ne mirent qu'une heure pour arriver sur leur lieu de villégiature, non, ça avait du bon de connaître quelqu'un de riche et influent. Ils purent donc ainsi profiter de leur soirée. Les chambres étaient spacieuses et individuelles, elles possédaient chacune une salle de bain, en fait cette maison semblait plus spacieuse que celle dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Seiya et Hyoga essayèrent d'en faire le tour.

- J'me demande pourquoi on ne vit pas ici, c'est beaucoup plus grand !! dit le chevalier pégase.

- Oui, c'est sur, pourtant la propriété Kido est déjà énorme !! J'pense que c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de boutiques pour Saori dans le coin, lui répondit le cygne.

- Ah, celle-là elle en a jamais assez !!

Ils continuèrent de casser du sucre sur le dos de leur déesse pendant une bonne demi-heure tout en continuant d'arpenter les couloirs. De toute façon, à moins d'avoir installé des caméras et des micros dans tous les coins, elle ne risquait pas de les entendre !

***

Shiryu fut quant à lui désigné volontaire pour porter les bagages de Saori, et pour un week-end, elle en avait emmené beaucoup. Enfin, comme elle le disait, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, ainsi elle avait de quoi faire face à toute situation d'urgence qui les obligeraient à partir longtemps à l'autre bout du monde.

- Et en plus elle a sa chambre de l'autre coté de la maison, à l'étage qui plus est…marmonna Shiryu.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Non rien, je me disais que c'était une belle maison ! 

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu la vue depuis ma chambre !

- Eh ben voilà l'explication, madame veut voir la mer depuis son balcon, donc elle a sa chambre loin de l'entrée…

- On arrive…et arrête de marmonner, il y a encore trois malles à remonter.

- Gnagnagnagnagna…

- Tu dis ?

- Oui, madame, je vais chercher ça.

Il repartit en grognant.

- Putain, j'me demande si on aurait pas mieux fait de la laisser crever la dernière fois, si y'a pas un ennemi de la Terre pour le faire, j'vais m'en charger et ça va aller vite !

***

Shun et Ikki quant à eux, avaient été beaucoup plus prompt à ranger leur affaire. Ikki était ensuite redescendu au jardin où il avait croisé Shiryu qui faisait une pause entre deux malles.

- Tiens Shiryu, t'as déjà fini avec les bagages ?

- Oh, arrête ! Tu pourrais m'aider !

- Parce que si ça avait été moi, tu m'aurais aidé ?

- Hum…En attendant, elle commence à me gonfler cette déesse de pacotille, j'suis même pas payer pour risquer ma vie pour elle ! Ni pour me détruire le dos avec ces trucs! Dit-il en désignant la montagne de sacs qui l'observait menaçante.

- Oui, bon courage !

Au balcon, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'avait pas manqué une miette de cette petite altercation. En fait Shun ne détachait pas les yeux de son frère. Le phœnix avait tellement changé depuis qu'ils étaient enfants…Il était devenu beaucoup plus ouvert, il n'hésitait plus à plaisanter avec les autres chevaliers et surtout, et ça le rendait un peu triste, ne se précipitait plus dès qu'il se faisait mal. Il devait désormais trouver un autre moyen d'attirer son attention. Il s'était fixé le temps du week-end pour trouver et il attaquerait le lendemain sur la plage…

Shun: Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ???

Carine: C'est moi l'auteur et j'ai des idées pour la plage, pas pour tout de suite !

Shun: Tu parles d'une excuse !

Carine: Oh, calmes-toi sinon c'est Saori que tu vas essayer de séduire !!

Shun: o_O Oups !!

Carine: Maintenant j'suis énervée, donc on va aller vite.

La nuit tomba vite ce soir là et les chevaliers allèrent dormir comme les poules sans se plaindre. La nuit passa vite aussi, et sans qu'on ait eu le temps de le dire, le soleil brillait, répandant ses rayons chauds à qui voulait bien les recevoir. C'était l'après-midi.

Shun: Eh !!! Il est vachement tard !! Tu m'as bouffer une demi-journée !

Carine: Fallait pas râler !

Ikki, Shiryu, Yoga, Seiya, Saori: Et nous !!

Carine: Prenez-vous en à Shun, c'est lui le responsable !

***

Ils étaient tous sur la plage. Seiya tentait de gonfler sa bouée pégase, Shiryu qui avait été décrété à l'unanimité esclave de Saori du week-end, lui étalait de la crème sur les bourrelets. Yoga essayait tant bien que mal de se l'étaler lui-même, avec sa peau de blond il était déjà à moitié cramé. Ikki, lui, avait adopté la position du parfait dragueur, il était sur le ventre caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, à la recherche d'une proie. Shun était introuvable. Ikki était donc à la recherche d'une jolie fille à aller aborder, quand face à lui, vint se planter une magnifique créature, il ne la distinguait pas bien car elle était à contre jour. Il fit rapidement une étude détaillée de cette fille, elle avait de grandes et fines jambes, un paréo noué à la taille, de longs cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait d'ailleurs les épaules peut être un peu larges, et la taille pas très fine…Cette silhouette lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, non, ce n'était pas possible, mais lorsqu'elle s'avança, il eut confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

- Shun !!

- Ben oui, quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fouts avec un paréo, c'est pour les filles !!

- J'trouvais ça sympa moi…

En fait Ikki s'en voulait, avoir confondu Shun avec une fille, était-il en manque à ce point ? Shun, lui, était aux anges, rougi, il avait rougi !! Malheureusement, il lui avait aussi vite demandé de se pousser pour pouvoir continuer son observation des filles sur la plage.

Tout à coup, un cri triomphaliste se fit entendre.

- Ca y est, j'ai réussi !

Les chevaliers se retournèrent et virent un Seiya qui portait fièrement à bout de bras une bouée en forme de cheval ailé.

C'est Athéna qui prit la parole devant ce tableau surréaliste :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !

- C'est une bouée !

- J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi Pégase ?

- C'est mon signe, c'est tout !

Ikki les coupa dans leur discussion.

- Euh...écoutes Seiya, ta bouée est toute mignonne mais ça te dérangerais pas d'aller l'exhiber un peu plus loin.

- T'as honte de moi ? T'as honte de ton leader ?

- Je l'aurais pas dit aussi franchement mais ça revient un peu à ça !

Vexé, Seiya partit sa bouée sous le bras s'engouffrer dans les eaux bleues et limpides. Shun le regarda s'éloigner un peu peiné, quand il le voulait son frère pouvait être aussi froid et cruel que lorsqu'il l'avait revu une fois chevalier.

- Tu as été un peu dur avec lui…

- J'ai rien dit, mais ça me plaît pas trop qu'on nous prenne pour des dégénérés parce qu'il y a un abruti avec nous qui a une bouée, en plus une comme ça ! Fit-il en le pointant du doigt.

- Oh, et puis si je suis de trop, je vais aller mater par là-bas !

Le climat n'était pas du tout le joyeux climat de détente qui devait régner durant ce week-end. Ikki était fâché parce qu'il ne pouvait pas draguer en paix, Shun était triste qu'il veuille le faire. Shiryu maudissait tous les noms de dieux qui lui venait à l'esprit de devoir être l'esclave de Saori, cette situation énervait celle-ci, Yoga n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre car il ressemblait à une écrevisse et que ça lui faisait mal, et Seiya boudait sur l'océan dans sa bouée ridicule.

Quelles belles vacances ! 

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la situation se calma et chacun se fit des excuses pour son comportement. Seiya continuait toujours de jouer dans l'eau pendant ce temps et Shiryu, même s'il faisait de grands sourires à Saori, continuait d'élaborer des plans pour la tuer.

***

Sur la mer calme, Seiya observait ses camarades restés sur la terre ferme.

- Ils devraient venir se baigner avec moi, l'eau est super bonne ! Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un espèce de chapeau translucide et violacé s'approchait doucement de lui.

- Eh, c'est vachement mignon c'truc ! J'me demande si c'est mou ?

Bien sûr il ne put s'empêcher de toucher la méduse, et le regretta amèrement.

- Ouch ! Ca brûle !

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était cerné par ces étranges créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était trop tard, il venait d'en toucher une avec sa jambe, puis une autre. Il se mit alors à faire de grands mouvements de bras désespérés afin d'attirer l'attention de ses amis. Dans son agonie il déboucha sa bouée qui se dégonfla quasi instantanément, il s'agita de plus belle, en effet, il ne savait pas nager.

Sur la plage, c'est Ikki qui remarqua son petit manège. Il lui sourit et lui fit de grands gestes de la main en réponse.

- Moi aussi je te vois Seiya!!

Quand la bouée fut dégonflée, il ajouta :

- C'est bien, je vois que tu as renoncé à cette horreur !

Puis il reprit son observation d'un groupe de filles jouant au volley-ball.

Seiya se débattit une minute, puis deux, puis trois…puis dix, puis plus rien, il sombra, il se sentit glisser dans les profondeurs, puis il ne sentit plus rien.

***

Lorsque le soir commença à tomber, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ikki était déçu, la journée s'était avérée infructueuse, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance demain…Saori se mit en route quand tout à coup elle se retourna.

- Quelqu'un a vu Seiya ?

Tous se regardèrent en faisant signe que non de la tête.

- Moi je l'ai vu qui nous faisait coucou depuis sa bouée, mais ça fait un moment.

- Bon, il est certainement rentré sans nous, continua Shun.

Ils ne le revirent plus…

A suivre.


	3. Un jour...

Oh, déjà la partie trois, jusqu'où irai-je??????? Alors, il y a toujours le warning yaoi, même s'il est de plus en plus petit…Alors de bien entendu je ne possède aucuns droits sur les chevaliers du zodiaque, il vaut peut-être mieux pour eux ^^;;;; Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus, je vous laisse avec le troisième chapitre de la fic la plus nulle que la terre ait connu, et c'est pas peu dire.

****

Un Jour…

suite de "J'ai fait un rêve mon frère" et de "Et s'il devenait réalité"

****

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent dans la maison de vacances, ils eurent la surprise de ne pas y trouver Seiya, où était-il donc passé. En fait, on peut dire que seul Shun et Saori s'inquiétaient, les autres ayant l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

-Bon ben, il est pas là, annonça stoïquement Ikki

-Ouaip, il a du aller boire un coup dans un bar du coin, renchérit Shyriu.

Shun les regarda en secouant la tête.

-Vous ne vous demandez même pas pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Saori, tu t'inquiètes toi au moins ? 

-Oui, acquiesça Saori. Je voulais qu'il me lise une histoire ce soir…Bon tant pis, c'est Shyriu qui le fera à sa place.

Shyriu fut glacé sur place à cette idée, puis son sang se mit à bouillonner et il sortit prestement de la pièce.

-Pourquoi MOI??????????????, Hurla-t-il.

Il est clair que s'il mettait la main sur Seiya, celui-ci allait passer un très, très mauvais quart d'heure, et encore, le mot "très, très mauvais" était bien faible pour rendre compte des tortures qu'il allait lui faire endurer. Mais comme il ne savait pas où le trouver, il allait commencer par s'occuper du cas Saori. Avoir été son esclave toute la journée durant ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait que cette grosse truie lui gâche aussi sa soirée. Ah, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, oh que non.

***

Il était toujours à errer en se demandant comment l'éliminer quand Saori lui donna la solution. En effet, à force de papoter avec Shun, Ikki et Hyoga dans le salon, elle commença à avoir soif.

- Shyriu, j'ai soif, tu peux m'apporter un jus d'orange ?

C'était plus u ordre qu'une demande et se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Mais bien sûr, lui répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Un jus d'orange, mais oui elle aurait un jus d'orange, mais un jus d'orange à la mode Shyriu, avec un soupçon de cyanure et une pincée de mort-aux-rats.

Tout heureux de son idée, il se mit à préparer sa mixture en sifflotant. Lorsque le mélange se mit à bouillonner, il se dit que mieux valait laisser reposer le tout, et il alla soigneusement se désinfecter les mains en attendant.

***

Pendant ce temps au salon Saori s'impatientait et envoya Hyoga voir ce qu'il se passait. Le pauvre Hyoga n'était pas beau à voir, il avait brûlé à une vitesse inimaginable et désormais tous ses mouvements lui provoquaient d'abominables souffrances.

-Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller prendre de l'aspirine avant d'aller dormir…

Il alla donc dans la salle de bain la plus proche chercher le précieux médicament puis regarda après un gobelet pour pouvoir l'avaler. Enfer et damnation, il n'y en avait pas. Ses pas le conduisirent alors jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un verre. C'est là qu'il le vit. Un magnifique verre de jus d'orange lui tendait les bras.

-Hum, ça doit être celui de Saori…oh, tant pis pour elle, Shyriu lui en préparera un autre.

Hyoga attrapa donc le verre et le but d'une traite, lui laissant un goût amer sur le palais.

-Beurk, décidément je déteste l'aspirine !

***

De son coté, Saori trouvait que le service laissait vraiment à désirer, Shyriu était tellement lent qu'elle n'avait plus soif.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.

-Et bien repose-toi bien Saori, lui fit Ikki.

-Au fait j'y pense, si vous voyez Shyriu, dite - lui que je ne suis pas contente de lui, et que pour la peine, il préparera le dîner.

-Très bien, on lui fera la commission, répondit Shun.

La réincarnation d'Athéna se leva, difficilement vu son poids, et prit partit de gravir avec grâce et majesté les escaliers jusqu'à ses appartements.

C'est à ce moment que Shyriu revint. En ne voyant pas Saori, il commença à paniquer, son plan si parfait allait-il échouer à cause de sa victime ?

-Euh, elle est où l'autre, demanda-t-il.

-Tu veux parler de Saori ? Tenta innocemment Shun.

-Non, je parle de miss monde ! Mais bien sûr Saori !! Fulmina-t-il.

-Elle est partie se reposer dans sa chambre, elle n'avait plus soif, lui répondit calmement Ikki.

-Muf…fut la seule réponse de Shyriu avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il eut claqué la porte il explosa.

-Et merde ! Encore raté !!

Ikki se souvint tout à coup des instructions de Saori, il fallait qu'il prévienne Shyriu, sinon il n'aurait rien à manger le soir.

-Au fait, elle t'a mis de corvée de cuisine !!

Il se retourna vers Shun.

-J'espère qu'il m'a entendu…

-Moi aussi, j'aime pas sauter les repas, renchérit le benjamin des chevaliers.

-Euh, qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ? continua-t-il

-Ben, va y avoir Sanctuaire Story à la télé, on va savoir qui de Shaka ou Camus les téléspectateurs ont décidé de faire partir, fit Ikki.

-Ouais, bof…De toutes façons, on sait déjà que c'est Camus qui va s'en aller, après le coup qu'il a fait à Milo, ça m'étonnerait pas.

-Hum, j'aime bien Shaka moi…lui répondit le phœnix

-Je me demandais…

-Quoi, quel est le principe de l'émission ? C'est pas compliqué, on a pris 11 chevaliers d'or célibataires de moins de 100 ans et on les a enfermés pour 70 jours dans le sanctuaire. Ils sont filmés par je sais plus combien de caméras et chaque semaine les téléspectateurs élimine un candidat. Entre nous c'est commercial, regarde à peine DM était-il sorti qu'il avait sa propre émission de cuisine…

-Merci Ikki, je connais aussi l'émission, je me demandais si on pouvait pas aller aux sources chaudes en attendant le repas.

-Ahaaaaa ! Pourquoi pas.

Ikki remarqua que son jeune frère était devenu légèrement rosé après avoir posé sa question, il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient décidément bien difficiles à comprendre. Il n'empêche, qu'il était très mignon lorsqu'il rougissait…Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, déjà à la plage et maintenant…Finalement, ce n'allait pas être simple d'aller se baigner avec Shun.

***

A la cuisine, Hyoga se roulait par terre, son corps était traversé de grands spasmes. Il continua d'avoir des convulsions pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Son corps était devenu incontrôlable. Chaque parcelle de chair le faisait souffrir. Entre deux cris, il articula quelques mots :

-Serais-je donc allergique à l'aspirine ?

Puis il continua de se débattre de plus belle. Les secousses étaient de plus en plus violentes, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se relâchent…Plus moyen de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, sa bouche était pâteuse. Il s'inquiéta un peu, puis plus rien. Il avait de l'écume noirâtre aux lèvres.

Plus tard cette scène porterait le nom de "la mort du cygne".

Pas très loin du lieu d'agonie du chevalier des glaces, le chevalier du dragon avait retrouvé le sourire. Il avait raté son coup avec le jus d'orange, mais le repas serait infaillible. Fort de cette idée, il entra dans la cuisine, mieux valait faire disparaître sa dernière mixture avant qu'il n'y ait un accident. Il eut un regard affolé, enfer et damnation, le verre était vide!! Il remarqua ensuite la vaisselle cassée et les chaises renversées. Au milieu de tout ce désordre il découvrit Hyoga.

-Hyoga !

Plus rapidement qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était à ses cotés, il le retourna et blêmit. Le corps de son ami gisait sans vie au milieu d'une écume de sang noirâtre.

-Mauvaise cible, fut la seule réflexion de Shyriu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, aussi triste cela pouvait-il être, il devait faire disparaître le corps. Sans un bruit, il mit le cygne sur ses épaules et sortit discrètement de la maison. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il allait faire, ses pas le menèrent directement au bord d'une falaise, et là, il jeta le corps du chevalier dans les flots tumultueux. Il le regarda couler avant de rentrer.

-J'aurais peut-être du lui lester les pieds…

En revenant, il vit Shun et Ikki qui rentraient dans les vestiaires des bains.

A suivre.


	4. Peut-être...

Bon, le disclaimer d'usage…Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série Saint Seiya ni sur aucun de ses occupants. Cela vaut peut être mieux pour eux, car au rythme où je vais, ils ne seraient pas à moi bien longtemps. Sinon cette partie est peut être encore pire que les précédentes, et oui, c'est possible…qui l'eut cru !!

Alors comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait plaisir et me force à continuer.

Oh, mais j'allais oublier, ATTENTION !!!! **WARNING YAOI**, pour une fois qu'il intervient vraiment, faudrait pas que je l'oublis !!!

****

Peut être…

Suite de "J'ai fait un rêve mon frère" "Et s'il devenait réalité" "Un jour"

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait à la maison de campagne de la famille Kido, Shyriu avait réfléchi profondément, ça l'embêtait beaucoup que Hyoga soit mort, après tout c'était son meilleur ami. Ses réflexions le menèrent à une simple et unique conclusion, il allait se venger. Sa mort ne resterait pas impunie. Il allait tuer Saori pour lui faire payer. Sur son parcours, il avait aperçu Shun et Ikki se rendant aux sources chaudes, tant mieux, cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver une excuse…Mais laquelle ?…Oh, oui ! Il avait trouvé, il dirait que Hyoga était allé rejoindre Seiya dans les bars, comme de toutes façons on ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu ce dernier, cela marcherait sûrement. Il continua donc jusque sa chambre afin d'élaborer ses plans diaboliques.

***

Pendant que Shyriu réfléchissait dans sa chambre Shun et Ikki étaient arrivés à destination : les sources chaudes. Les vestiaires étaient spacieux, mais il n'y avait nul part où être tranquille pour se changer. Shun était aux anges, il n'y avait que lui et son frère et ils allaient être obligés de se déshabiller l'un à côté de l'autre. Il avait décidé de lui faire un strip-tease digne des meilleures danseuses exotiques. Après quoi, deux possibilités étaient à envisager, la meilleure, Ikki était réceptif et ils finissaient en train de faire passionnément l'amour dans l'eau, la seconde, il ne l'était pas du tout et alors il lui demanderait s'il pensait que ça plairait à une fille qu'il fasse cela. De toutes manières, au fond de son cœur, il savait que cela marcherait. Lorsqu'il vit son frère se débarrasser rapidement de ses vêtements avec l'idée de quitter cette pièce au plus vite, il commença à faire cingler ses bretelles pour attirer son attention, cela fonctionna très bien puisqu'il s'arrêta de baisser son pantalon pour voir ce qui se passait.

"Shun, qu'est ce que tu fous ?" 

"Moi ? Rien…" répondit le chevalier Andromède en faisant glisser sensuellement ses bretelles le long de ses épaules, se caressant au passage le torse de façon très provoquante.

Le phœnix déglutit péniblement, il voulait lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries, mais ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ces mains qui touchaient ce corps ferme d'adolescent. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsque Shun fit passer lentement, très lentement son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, laissant apparaître petit à petit un torse imberbe, de couleur laiteuse que le soleil de la journée n'avait pas réussit à attaquer. Une onde de désir parcouru son corps et elle sembla s'arrêter à un point bien particulier entre ses jambes. Le jeune chevalier ayant vu que son manège semblait bien fonctionner, battit innocemment des cils tout en glissant une main dans son pantalon et en se caressant doucement. S'en était trop pour Ikki, il voulait ce corps, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'excitait pour un homme, son frère en plus, donc il attendait de voir la suite des événements, son pantalon toujours fermement accroché à ses genoux. Alors le jeune homme aux cheveux verts défit un à un les boutons de son pantalon libérant son corps d'une épaisseur de tissus. Lorsqu'il eut retiré entièrement son pantalon, son frère ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Shun avait une érection pointant sous son caleçon, et il sentit alors la sienne s'accroître à cette vue. Puis Shun vint frotter son frêle corps le long de celui du phœnix qui murmura de plaisir lorsque leurs sexes se frôlèrent sous leur écrin de tissus. Et lorsque ce dernier l'aida avec son pantalon, son corps s'enflamma.

"Sh…Shun…"

"Chuuut…laisses toi faire", lui murmura-t-il tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il laissa ensuite glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire du phœnix et remonta son menton pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Celui-ci ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser envahir par la chaleur de ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une autours de l'autre alors que leurs mains s'affairaient autours des élastiques de leurs caleçons respectifs. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux complètement nus, s'embrassant comme si le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner sous peu. Ikki ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait aussi laissait-il Shun prendre les initiatives. Lorsque celui-ci entoura sa douce main autours du sexe palpitant du phœnix, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de bonnes initiatives. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, bouches soudées ensembles, mains explorant sans relâche chaque parcelle de leur sexe jusqu'à la salle des sources. La chaleur était extrême, mais pas plus que celle qui bouillaient dans leurs veines, et la vapeur les empêcher de voir loin devant eux. 

"Shun, Ikki, c'est vous ?"

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans les bains, pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, puis une ombre sorti d'un rideau de vapeur.

"J'ai reconnu votre cosmos énergie, c'est dingue on voit rien ici !!"

"Jabu !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??" cria presque Shun.

"Et bien, j'ai vu que vous étiez partis en week-end, et j'ai été déçu que Saori ne m'invite pas, moi qui l'aime tant…alors j'ai décidé de venir ici de mon propre chef."

"Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??" reprit-il.

"Dans les bains ?"

"Oui !!" cria presque Shun.

"Et bien, le voyage a été plutôt épuisant, alors je suis venu me délasser avant d'aller dormir. J'suis pas venu en jet moi…Tiens où est Ikki ?"

Ikki, mort de honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et peut-être d'avoir été surpris en train de le faire était allé s'installer sans mots dire dans un coin du bassin, là, profitant de l'intimité due à la vapeur, il se termina promptement. Il venait juste de finir lorsque les deux autres chevaliers réapparurent.

"Elle est chaude", dit-il nerveusement.

Il se lava rapidement et parti aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il s'enferma alors dans sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de ne pas croiser Shun avant un petit moment. Après son départ, Shun et Jabu n'échangèrent pas un mot, et le chevalier Andromède rentra également rapidement laissant un chevalier de la Licorne se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire.

***

Dans sa chambre, Ikki se posait bien des questions. Pourquoi avait-il cédé aussi facilement à Shun ? Pourquoi Shun ? Pourquoi en avait-il envie ? Est-ce que Shun accepterai de se faire opérer pour qu'ils soient ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il soit une fille ? Pourquoi Shun ? En un sens, il ne contrôlait pas la situation et était finalement bien content que Jabu soit là pour que tout s'arrête.

"Peut-être que demain je devrais aller remercier Jabu…" 

D'un autre coté, il lui en voulait. Il aurait bien aimé aller jusqu'au bout avec Shun.

"Ca sera pour une prochaine fois…tant pis"

Dans la chambre de Shun, l'ambiance était tout autre. Ce dernier assis sur son lit répétait sans cesse en serrant son oreiller :

"Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…"

Par contre, lorsqu'il repensait à Ikki, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était presque arrivé à ses fins. Son frère ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire. Il avait eu raison de faire comme dans son rêve et d'y aller franco. Malheureusement, le week-end touchait à sa fin, et il ne savait pas s'il aurait une nouvelle occasion avant longtemps, sûrement qu'Ikki tenterait de l'éviter.

"Je vais le tuer…Je vais tuer Jabu !!"

Dans une autre chambre, l'ambiance ressemblait à celle de la chambre de Shun :

"Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer…Je vais tuer Saori !!"

Shyriu avait les yeux injectés de sang, il ne réfléchissait même plus. Ces pensées étaient obnubilées par l'idée de tuer la réincarnation d'Athéna.

***

Le matin mit du temps à venir, en fait à part Saori et Jabu, les autres avaient eu du mal à dormir, trop préoccupés par ce qui était arrivé la veille. Ils descendirent manger tous plus ou moins gronchons, sauf une fois encore Saori et Jabu. D'ailleurs Saori avait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer, elle avait décidé de prolonger leur week-end qui devait initialement se finir aujourd'hui.

"Dans ma grande bonté, j'ai décidé de vous accorder quelques jours de congés en plus."

Tous les visages s'illuminèrent, Shyriu voyait là l'occasion de réussir à venir à bout de la réincarnation d'Athéna, Shun de tenter à nouveau l'expérience des bains avec Ikki, Jabu était toujours heureux, seul Ikki semblait soucieux à cette nouvelle, comment allait-il réussir à éviter encore son frère !!

"Tiens, où son Seiya et Yoga ?" demanda la pseudo déesse.

Shyriu sentit son sang se glacer à l'annonce du nom du chevalier du cygne, heureusement Ikki émit une suggestion qui rejoignait ce qu'il avait décidé de dire.

"Ils doivent être en train de cuver leur vin quelque part."

Saori resta pensive un instant…

"C'est dommage, j'avais besoin de l'aide de Yoga…Je voulais qu'il coupe le vieil arbre mort au fond du jardin…Shyriu, tu ne fais rien dis-moi ?"

"Mais bien sûr, je n'ai rien à faire, Shyriu n'a jamais rien à faire !!"

"Bon, ben c'est parfais…il y a des outils dans la cabane au fond du jardin. Je crois que tu devrais trouver ton bonheur."

Une fois de plus, Shyriu sorti en maudissant la venue au monde de cette gourde, pourtant une fois dans la cabane, il vit quelque chose qui lui fit plaisir : une tronçonneuse. Finalement, avoir regardé 'massacre à la tronçonneuse' allait lui être utile, avec ce genre d'engin, un accident été si vite arrivé…

Loin de se douter du drame qui se préparait, les habitants de la maison continuaient leur petite vie. Saori avait décidé d'envoyer Shun et Ikki faire des courses, mais après une réflexion de Jabu, était revenue sur ses propos et n'avait envoyé qu'Ikki. Celui-ci lui en était très reconnaissant, être seul avec Shun était quelque chose qu'il préférait éviter pour le moment. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus, être peut-être gay ou alors l'inceste…dure question et il serait peut-être mieux si elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Saori alla dans le jardin prendre le soleil, elle mit ses Boules Quies pour être tranquille, les chevaliers pouvaient être très bruyants lorsqu'ils le voulaient et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle trouva un endroit calme, un peu à l'écart de la maison et chargea Jabu de lui apporter à boire. Servir Saori rendait ce dernier très joyeux et c'est le cœur léger qu'il s'exécuta. En ressortant de la cuisine, il fit signe à Shun et reparti.

"Je vais le tuer !! Hier j'aurais dû conclure avec Ikki, mais il était là. Aujourd'hui j'aurais dû être seul avec Ikki, mais il était là !! Je vais le tuer."

Sans réfléchir, les pas de Shun le menèrent à la cuisine où il attrapa un long couteau de cuisine. Jabu était parti vers le jardin. Il partit donc vers le jardin…

***

Saori s'était assoupie en attendant sa boisson, de plus comme elle n'entendait rien, elle ne fit pas attention à un bruit persistant de moteur qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. En effet, Shyriu tenait solidement sa tronçonneuse prête à l'emploi et s'approchait précautionneusement de la déesse endormie. Plus que cinq mètres, quatre mètres, trois mètres, deux mètres…

"Cette fois ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas !!"

Il brandit l'objet de mort au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit rapidement vers Saori.

"NOOOOOOONNNNNNN !! ARGGGGGggggggggggg…"

Quelqu'un s'était jeté entre lui et sa proie. Lorsqu'il arrêta la tronçonneuse, il reconnut Jabu ou ce qui en restait. Cet idiot avait donné sa vie pour sauver cette femme qui n'avait même pas frémit lorsqu'il avait trépassé. Un peu alarmé par ce nouveau cadavre, Shyriu n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de son acte et laissa Saori vivre pour cette fois. Il traîna alors le corps du chevalier de la licorne près de l'arbre à couper et s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il l'avait posé contre une souche, si bien que de dos, on aurait dit qu'il se reposait.

"Ah, tu es là !!"

Rapide comme l'éclair, un couteau s'enfonça dans le dos du chevalier déjà mort jusqu'au manche. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le coté sous la force de l'impact. C'est alors que Shun vit que par-devant, il était à moitié tranché.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !!"

"Shun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!"

Cette fois le regard de Shyriu était paniqué, il était pris sur le fait, qu'allait-il faire ??

"Euh, c'était un accident…Je devais couper cet arbre,…et il m'a appelé, je me suis retourné…et voilà quoi…"

Arès avoir dit tout cela sans respirer, il remarqua le couteau de cuisine entre les omoplates du mort… 

"Shun ? Euh…on devrait peut-être faire disparaître le corps"

"Oui, mais comment ?"

"Et bien, j'avais pensé que…bla bla bla bla…"

C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent à découper le pauvre chevalier en morceaux, à l'aide de la tronçonneuse et d'une hache trouvée dans le hangar. Ils étaient maculés du sang de la licorne, mais ne s'en souciaient pas pour le moment. Ils repartirent avec leurs morceaux sanglants vers la belle demeure de vacances et allèrent directement vers les toilettes.

"Ce morceau ne passe pas !!"

"Mince, on l'a pas coupé assez petit…"

"Essayes avec le couteau, je l'ai pris avec."

Et un à un, les morceaux du corps démembré de Jabu partir par les toilettes, directement vers l'océan. Ni Shun, ni Shyriu ne s'expliquèrent vraiment les raisons de la mort du plus fidèle chevalier de bronze. Ils étaient liés dans ce secret silencieux et morbide, le secret de la licorne. Ils se changèrent ensuite et lavèrent leurs vêtements tachés du sang du malheureux. Encore un qui traînait dans les bars.

***

Très loin, une voix profonde et imposante se fit entendre :

"Encore un !?! Ca commence à bien faire !!!"

A suivre…


	5. Si Posséïdon le veut bien...

Oyez, oyez braves gens, voici le retour de la fic la plus nulle de la Terre. Que va-t-il se passer pour nos pauvres chevaliers cette fois, le titre Shun et Ikki sera-t-il enfin justifié ?? Est-ce que Shiryu sera capable de tuer Saori, mystère mystère… 

Je voudrais rappeler que je n'ai aucuns droits sur la série Saint Seiya, que Dieu les protègent, ni sur les personnages de la pub Galac. 

J'aimerai dédier ce chapitre à Hitomi-chan qui m'a apporté de précieux renseignements sur la vie de Oum le dauphin, et je voudrais ici lui rendre justice. (J'espère que Hitomi-chan ne m'en voudras pas trop ^^;;;;)

Oum: "Parce que c'est me rendre justice que de me faire apparaître dans une fic yaoi débile où tout les protagonistes sont plus out of character les uns que les autres??

Carine: "Si t'es pas content, tu peux retourner faire des pubs à 3 sous où t'es toujours enlevé et sauvé par des mioches en maillot de bain qui font brûler les mailles du filet avec des plaques de Galac!!"

Oum tout bas: "L'auteur fume des trucs pas nets!!"

Bon, retournons à nos moutons, à savoir la fic que vous aimez tous (c'est pas de tout ça, mais le titre commence à être sérieusement à rallonge).

****

Si Posséïdon le veut bien…

Suite de "J'ai fait un rêve mon frère" "Et s'il devenait réalité" "Un jour" "Peut-être"

Et dire que mon week-end semblait si bien commencé, et voilà que je me retrouve avec trois chevaliers morts sur les bras, rien que ça…Saori va me tuer quand elle l'apprendra…Je suis maudit!! Pourtant tout allait si bien…

***

Posséïdon était bien tranquille, tous ses chevaliers avaient mystérieusement disparus lorsqu'ils avaient reçu leur nouvelle tenue et reçus l'ordre de la porter dans le palais sous-marin. Pourtant cela semblait une bonne idée que de rebaptiser son équipe la "Posséïdon Team" et de leur offrir à tous un superbe survêtement pour célébrer ce grand événement. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas de son avis, les ignorants, ne savaient-ils pas qu'un Dieu a toujours raison?? Lorsqu'ils reviendraient, il leur fera nettoyer les parcs à huîtres avec une brosse à dent. Quoiqu'il en soit, puisqu'il était seul, il allait s'adonner à son exercice préféré, la télé. Il était vraiment imposant dans son nouvel uniforme, un Dieu dans toute sa splendeur. A la main il tenait une bouteille de bière, dans l'autre le 'poisson malin' le tout dans son magnifique survêtement jaune fluo, incrusté de clous argenté et de strass autours des poignets, du col, de la taille ainsi qu'entourant le sigle de son équipe, la Posséïdon Team (NDA. Ca existe vraiment, je l'ai vu!!!! Mais pas avec le même sigle, c'était pour un club d'athlétisme). Il avait choisi dans sa collection ses épisodes préférés de Flipper le dauphin et avait invité pour l'occasion son ami Oum. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était toujours aussi blanc et…ben il était toujours un dauphin blanc. 

"Tu veux une bière Oum ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi pas, fais péter la mousse!!"

"J'nous ai préparés le best du best de Flipper!"

"Cool, j'aime bien les dauphins stars!"

"A ce propos, qu'est ce que tu deviens, les pubs Galac passent plus à la télé."

"Ouais, c'est dur, d'un autre coté j'ai plus l'âge de jouer au con avec des mômes qui ont sacrement vieillis aussi, en plus ça avait rien à voir avec la série!"

"Hum, c'était toi le héros de la série…Tu te souviens encore du générique?"

"Bien sur!!"

Et c'est comme ça qu'un Dieu bourré et un dauphin complètement rond se mirent à chanter une chansonnette depuis longtemps oubliée:

On l'appelle Oum le dauphin

Dans son royaume aquatique

On se raconte sans fin

Ses aventures fantastiques....

HINNNNNNNNHinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnHinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

C'était un spectacle rare. Mais il fut gâché avant que l'on n'entende le reste des paroles. En effet une des alarmes du palais s'était mise à sonner. Sans perdre un instant, Posséïdon et Oum se rendirent dans la salle de contrôle. Le problème venait de la zone Est, un banc de méduses avait été repéré, et parmi elles, essayant de s'introduire dans l'enceinte, il y avait un intrus. Il était assez bizarre, il était brun, avec une chose colorée autours de la taille ressemblant vaguement à un cheval ailé, Posséïdon avait aussi l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu cet individu. Quoiqu'il en soit, comme s'il connaissait la zone par cœur, il manœuvra entre les invertébrés translucides pour s'introduire dans le palais. N'écoutant que son courage, le Dieu poussa Oum le dauphin devant lui en direction de l'étranger. Il n'avait pas l'air de bouger, il était étendu au sol, sûrement une ruse se dit la grande divinité des océans. Il s'approcha toujours couvert par le corps de son ami marsouin. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près pour distinguer nettement les traits de la chose affalée sur le sol, Posséïdon pris la décision courageuse de s'en rapprocher seul. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le retourner et vit avec stupeur qu'il le connaissait.

"Non, non c'est pas possible!!"

"Quoi, tu le connais ?"

"Hum…Oui Oum, je le connais, c'est un des chevaliers de ma nièce…"

"Laquelle?"

"Ben, celle qui a des chevaliers, Miss 'Je suis la réincarnation d'Athéna, aimez-moi je suis une déesse'" 

"Ah, celle là, celle que tu n'aimes pas parce qu'elle a battu ton équipe."

"Oui, mais il a suffit de quelques méduses pour arriver au résultat que mes guerriers n'ont jamais atteint…Ils vont m'entendre quand ils vont revenir!!!"

"Et c'est lequel, en tout cas, il a l'air mort…"

"Mouais, il a l'air d'avoir une drôle de couleur, noyade je dirais…Je crois que c'était le chef, Seiya le chevalier Pégase."

"D'où la bouée. Tu comptes en faire quoi?"

"Alors là, aucune idée…J'vais le mettre au congèle et on verra comment tourne la situation, allez viens m'aider, j'vais pas le porter seul!"

Et c'est comme cela, qu'un Dieu en survêtement, et une star de la télé oubliée traînèrent un chevalier en maillot de bain et portant pour toute armure une bouée explosée vers les chambres froides du palais sous-marin.

L'effort avait été assez intense, et les deux compères qui manquaient sérieusement d'entraînement étaient épuisés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd," fit le dauphin en soufflant comme une baleine.

"C'est vrai, j'me demande bien ce qu'il mange pour être si gros!" Répondit le puissant dieu de la mer en se tenant les côtes.

"Du galac?" Essaya Oum.

"Du galac, elle est bien bonne!!!"

Et voilà comment le chevalier pégase fut oublié quelques instants, Posséïdon et Oum bien trop occupés par leur fou rire pour s'en rappeler. Mais tout à coup le mammifère marin se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se figea.

"Y'a pas de risque que ta nièce essaye de venger sa mort ?"

"Qui, Saori ? Non, pas de risque qu'elle s'en rende compte…Ca fait du mal à mon frère quand je dis ça, mais elle est un peu cruche."

"Oh, ben dans ce cas retournons voir les épisodes de Flipper."

***

Ils pensaient enfin pouvoir profiter des exploits télévisés de la star des océans, mais ils avaient tort. Une nouvelle sirène se mit en route. A peu près depuis la même zone que précédemment. Une fois de plus la distance sofa - salle de contrôle fut parcourue en un temps record, malgré quelques 'trébuchages' sur le parcours, et oui, une queue de dauphin sa glisse sur le marbre. Une fois sur place, le dieu des poissons s'empara du clavier de contrôle et sélectionna la zone concernée. 

Sur l'écran une forme se dessina. Elle semblait avoir des cheveux blonds, un humain sûrement. Quoique la couleur du visage était pour le moins inhabituelle, un mutant peut-être. Quelle arme diabolique les honorables membres de sa famille jaloux de sa réussite avaient-ils encore décidé d'envoyer. La réponse serait bientôt connue vu que l'être venait de toucher le dallage immaculé du palais.

La créature étendue au sol était complètement méconnaissable. La silhouette générale rappelait des souvenirs à Posséïdon, mais comment être sur avec ce visage bizarrement coloré. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir qui était devant lui. Ce moyen seul un Dieu avec d'immenses pouvoirs pouvait y avoir recours. Il nécessitait une concentration sur humaine et un courage sans faille.

Le dieu antique s'y prépara donc psychologiquement. Oum s'était tut sachant l'effort qui allait être produit devant lui. Posséïdon ouvrit tout à coup les yeux comme en transe. Il était prêt. Plus rapide que l'éclair, il s'empara du pantalon de la chose inerte et regarda le nom cousu en lettre d'or dans ses sous-vêtements. Hyoga, chevalier du signe. Le tout était brodé sur un caleçon ornementé de cygnes en SD qui faisaient des clins d'œil. Le dieu faillit presque défaillir sous le mauvais goût de ce qu'il voyait, ce n'avait vraiment pas la classe de son nouvel uniforme.

Anxieux sur la santé de son dieu après une telle épreuve Oum ne put s'empêcher de demander de qui il s'agissait. 

"C'est Hyoga, le chevalier du cygne, un chevalier de ma nièce."

"Comment est-il mort ?"

"Vu sa couleur, empoisonnement. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se trame là-haut."

"On en fait quoi ?" Demanda stoïquement le dauphin blanc.

"Comme l'autre."

Et de nouveau, un corps fut traîné sur le sol sacré d'un palais sous-marin par un Dieu et un dauphin blanc comme la neige. La température du congélateur fut baissée de quelques degrés pour permettre une meilleur congélation des deux corps sans pour autant nuire à la collection de HaggenDaz du maître de maison. 

Malgré son mutisme sur cette affaire et son enjouement quand il parlait de la stupidité de la déesse Athéna, Posséïdon n'en menait pas large et se demandait ce qui était en train d'arriver à la surface et s'il fallait craindre de représailles. D'un autre coté, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait pas tué ces chevaliers, mais peut-être que de séquestrer leurs corps dans la glace ferait voir rouge à sa déesse ou à ses amis. Et il était seul dans l'immense demeure, avec pour seul compagnie un marsouin sans défense…Mais qui pouvait-il bien donc prier pour le protéger.

Ce soir là, Oum n'eut aucune pitié pour la pauvre divinité et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui auprès de sa femme Mamoum, et de leur garçon Titoum. Il n'était pas près de remettre les nageoires dans ce lieu. La dernière fois aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, enfin si les dauphins pouvaient avoir des puces. C'est vrai, il était venu juste au moment de la grande guerre opposant Posséïdon, ou plutôt la Posséïdon Team, vu que ce dernier dormait profondément, aux chevaliers de bronze. Et maintenant, les cadavres tombaient du ciel. 

***

Le lendemain, le dieu des océans se leva complètement hagard. Il avait très mal dormi, il avait rêver qu'on lui balançait des projectiles humains depuis la surface. Drôle de rêve, il devrait sûrement recommencer à consulter le psy des divinités stressées. Ignorant cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce n'était pas un rêve, il alla jusqu'au congélateur pour se sortir un morceau de pain. 

Un cri d'une stridence insoutenable se fit entendre, Posséïdon était nez à nez avec deux glaçons d'environ 1m65 (NDA, connaît pas la taille des chevaliers, mais doivent pas être bien grands.) Par transparence, il pouvait observer deux corps, un homme brun couvert de brûlures aiguës et un blond au visage tuméfié. Ainsi ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar.

Finalement, avec la matinée qui se déroulait sans encombres, il finit par croire que la tempête était passée, grave erreur, comme il s'en rendit compte plus tard. En effet, son sang se glaça tout à coup à l'entente d'une sonnerie qui se mit à résonner dans tous les couloirs. Encore quelque chose d'anormal, avec sa chance, encore un chevalier de bronze qui devait tenter de s'introduire chez lui. 

Résigné, il fit son entrée dans sa salle de contrôle, tous les voyants clignotaient. Sur les écrans on pouvait voir des membres sanglants qui tombaient. Déjà à moitié malade par les bières de la veille, son estomac ne résista pas lorsqu'une tête passa devant son regard. Tout le contenu de son ventre se déversa en flots incessant sur le carrelage de marbre. Il nettoierait plus tard. Il fallait qu'il sache qui s'était.

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche, il trouva enfin cette tête qui lui avait donné la nausée. On aurait dit le chevalier pégase en plus blond. Ca devait être la licorne. C'était le seul signe qui ressemblait aussi à un cheval. Donc, il avait de nouveau un chevalier de bronze sur son plancher…

Il prit sa voix la plus profonde et imposante:

"Encore un !?! Ca commence à bien faire !!!"

Serait-il entendu, il ne savait pas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que désormais, quelqu'un viendrait certainement à leur recherche. Il ne pouvait pas rendre un corps dans cet état. Cela devait être de sa faute en plus, il savait bien qu'il fallait nourrir les requins, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il sortit donc son kit de couture, choisi son plus beau fil, et quand on connaît le bon goût de ce dieu, on ne peut qu'imaginer la couleur choisie, et se mit à recoudre les morceaux qu'il trouvait. 

Son œuvre achevée, il se recula un peu pour admirer le travail. Le corps semblait bizarre. Il comprit pourquoi après une observation intensive d'une bonne demi-heure. Il avait mis une des jambes à l'envers. Oh, et puis flûte, il était un dieu, pas une couturière. Saori ferait quelque chose si elle voulait, mais lui, il avait décidé de le laisser comme ça et de le congeler avec les autres. Ce qu'il fit.

A suivre…

Ahahahahahah, pauvre Posséïdon, pourra-t-il se débarrasser de ces invités indésirables, Saori se rendra-t-elle compte que certains chevaliers manquent à l'appel, Jabu gardera-t-il une jambe à l'envers…Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, mais si vous avez des idées, dîtes les moi, parce que j'en ai pas ^^;;;;

Carine^^ 


	6. Ou même sans son accord

Voilà donc un peu plus d'un an que je n'ai pas écrit de nouveaux chapitres de cette fic.J'ai honte de moi, et dire que j'essaye toujours de finir mes fics. Enfin, voici un nouvel opus de cette fic plus que débile, qui me fait toujours rire quand je la relis. Je voudrais la dédicacer à Cybelia, Namee, Emmanuelle B et Noun-ly qui l'ont reviewée il y a peu de temps et par-là même m'ont donné le courage de la reprendre. Enfin, avant de vous laisser avec cette ignominie, je voudrais remercier France télécom qui remet au goût du jour l'appel en PCV, à croire que c'était prédestiné.  
  
Carine^^  
Ou même sans son accord.  
  
Suite de "J'ai fait un rêve mon frère" "Et s'il devenait réalité" "Un jour" "Peut-être" "Si Posséïdon le veut bien"  
Le dieu de la mer était en ébullition, il venait de prendre une grande décision : contacter sa nièce Athéna. Car oui, cela commençait à bien faire. Un mort passait, deux, cela allait encore, mais trois, non, ce n'était plus possible. Le congélateur n'était pas assez grand !! Où allait- il mettre ses délicieuses glaces aux éclats de noix de pékan ?  
  
Alors il fit la seule chose digne d'un dieu de son rang, il attrapa son téléphone en émail véritable, le spécial orné de petits coquillages tout autours du combiné qui permettait de joindre l'extérieur. Ainsi une fois l'appareil en main, il composa le numéro spécial qui pouvait sauver la vie.  
  
"Allô, service des appels PCV, quel numéro voulez-vous joindre ?" Fit une voix synthétique dans l'appareil. (NDA. Euh, aucune idée du message que fait la boite vocale) "Le 01.XX.XX.XX.XX" Fit Posséïdon. "Merci, nous tentons de joindre votre correspondant."  
  
L'attente parut interminable, Saori accepterait-elle l'appel. Etait-elle en colère après la disparition de ses chevaliers. Il y avait trop d'interrogations, le stress commençait à avoir raison de sa divine assurance et sa barbe de quelques jours rendait son apparence plus que douteuse, surtout dans son survêtement.  
  
***  
  
Dans la résidence de vacances de la famille Kido, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Shiryu qui était en train de faire les poussières tout près hésita un instant avant de répondre, si l'appel était important et que Saori le ratait, cela lui porterait peut-être préjudice. Il finit par décrocher quand même, c'était une vengeance vraiment trop mesquine même pour lui, et même contre Saori.  
  
"Allô, résidence Kido, Shiryu bonne à tout faire à l'appareil." Fit-il. "Allô, ici, le service des appels PCV, voulez vous prendre un appel en PCV de la part de Posséïdon ?" Fit une voix totalement inconnue. (NDA. Toujours aucune idée de comment ça fait.)  
  
Le chevalier du dragon resta un instant dubitatif devant le combiné du téléphone. Posséïdon voulait les contacter, pourquoi ? Bof, si le message venait d'un dieu, il devait être important, il alla donc quérir la déesse Athéna pour qu'elle accepte l'appel. Il la trouva affalée sur un transat dans le jardin et fut une nouvelle fois étonné de la solidité de ces fauteuils de plages, et il fallait l'être pour supporter le poids de Saori.  
  
"Saori, un appel pour toi en PCV de la part de Posséïdon." Fit-il d'un air dégagé. "Mon oncle ? Tiens donc pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ?" Répondit la jeune fille. "Aucune idée, je m'appelle pas madame Irma." Grommela le dragon.  
  
La jeune déesse se leva donc et alla à l'intérieur avec toute la grâce que son maillot de bain une-pièce en imprimé panthère lui permettait. Elle releva ses lunettes années 70 en écaille de tortue orange quand elle pénétra dans la maison, et malgré le dédale des pièces innombrables de la demeure atteignit en un temps record le téléphone.  
  
Elle suivit alors les instructions lui permettant d'accepter l'appel du Dieu des mers en se demandant quand même combien cela lui coûterait. Il restait à espérer qu'il avait téléphoné d'un téléphone fixe, mais avait-il seulement une ligne traditionnelle dans son palais sous-marin ?  
  
***  
  
"Allô ? Saori Kido à l'appareil." "Athéna ? C'est tonton Posséïdon, voilà j'ai un petit problème dont je voudrais te parler." Fit le dieu des mers avec une voix aussi mielleuse que possible, espérant ainsi se mettre dans les bonnes grâces du petit boudin divin. "Je t'écoute, et pas la peine de prendre ce ton doucereux avec moi, j'ai pas que ça à faire, va au but." Fut la réponse stricte de la jeune fille. "Euh, bon, voilà, j'ai trois chevaliers à toi dans le congélo et je voulais venir te voir pour savoir quand tu souhaitais les récupérer. " Enonça Posséïdon d'une seule traite, reprenant son souffle qu'à la fin du dernier mot. "Comment ça au congélateur ?!? Bon, écoute, je t'attends pour discuter calmement de tout ça." Fit-elle impérieusement. "D'accord, le temps de trouver les clés du palais, et je viens." Fit le dieu avant de raccrocher.  
  
Les trois chevaliers ayant réchappés à l'épidémie de 'disparition suspecte dans le congélo sous-marin' avaient suivi avec intérêt la conversation téléphonique qui venait de se dérouler. Leurs compagnons n'étaient pas quelque part dans un bar quelconque mais dans un congélateur sous l'océan, c'était pour le moins surprenant.  
  
***  
  
Après le coup de téléphone de Posséïdon, l'ambiance des chevaliers de bronze et de leur leader, la déesse Athéna c'était fortement refroidie. Cette histoire était étrange et il fallait attendre la venue du Dieu de la mer pour en avoir le fin mot. En attendant, il fallait s'occuper, la maison était dans un état de saleté pitoyable et n'était pas le lieu idéal pour recevoir une divinité.  
  
"Shiryu, j'aimerai que tu t'occupes de nettoyer un peu tout ce fatras le temps que je réfléchisse à ce qu'à dit Posséïdon et que nous allions l'accueillir." Fit impérieusement Saori. "Bien sûr, je suis venu exprès pour faire le ménage." Fut la réponse acerbe du dragon. "Euh, on peut peut-être l'aider ?" Proposa Shun. "Non, il est assez grand pour s'en occuper seul." Répondit Saori. "Excuse-nous vieux." Fit Ikki en tapotant de façon compatissante l'épaule de Shiryu.  
  
Ainsi, pour le chevalier du dragon, les heures s'écoulèrent semblables à celles des précédents jours: à faire le ménage. Si ça continuait, il pourrait troquer son armure du dragon contre un tablier métallique et un plumeau d'attaque, Ossédar le chevalier de la poussière, ça sonnait pas si mal que cela.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je deviens complètement cinglé moi." Murmura-t-il tristement.  
  
Une fois sa tâche accomplie, et s'étant rendu compte que les autres étaient partis chercher Posséïdon, il alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Il avait fait du bon travail, et il avait bien mérité de dormir un peu, d'ailleurs une fois sa tête sur l'oreiller, le sommeil s'empara de lui. Il était bien, pour une fois depuis le début de ce séjour pour le moins catastrophique il était heureux.  
  
***  
  
"Saori, nous sommes vraiment obligés de l'attendre dans ce port, euh, louche dirons-nous." Demanda Shun. "Tu aurais préféré quoi, qu'il sorte de l'eau dans son armure d'or étincelante devant tous les baigneurs qui sont réunis sur la plage en cette saison ensoleillée ?" Répondit sarcastiquement la déesse.  
  
C'est vrai qu'un dieu dans toute sa splendeur n'aurait pas manqué de réunir la foule, alors il aurait été dur d'obtenir les réponses qu'ils voulaient. Il n'y avait pas pensé du tout avant que Saori ne le mentionne, elle n'était peut-être pas si incompétente qu'il le pensait finalement. Enfin, il devait sûrement y avoir des petites criques désertes qui auraient fait l'affaire et non ce port immonde sentant le poisson pourris dans tous les coins et recoins. Non, elle était bien incompétente.  
  
"Salut les gars, un coin plutôt sympa pour se promener, non ?"  
  
Athéna, Ikki et Shun se retournèrent en même temps vers la personne qui venait de leur adresser la parole. Ils pensaient que ce coin serait assez tranquille pour permettre l'arrivée du puissant dieu des mers, et voilà que ce truc était là pour tout gâcher. Truc, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce pauvre gus, il avait un air ahuri de plus il était sale avec une barbe de quelques jours et un accoutrement jaune fluo couvert de tâches de bière.  
  
"Qui es-tu ?" Osa Saori. "Ben quoi, on reconnaît plus son tonton Posséïdon ?" "Hein ???" Firent Saori, Shun et Ikki en même temps. Cet être répugnant était le puissant Posséïdon ? Comment était-ce possible, on aurait dit un clochard, ou à la limite un de ces jeunes au look dégueu soit disant cool. La déesse et ses deux chevaliers étaient sans voix, ils se regardèrent un peu gênés, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis Shun ne put retenir un petit rire et ajouta quelques mots.  
  
"Une armure d'or étincelante, hein ? Saori ?" Fit Shun en réprimant un petit air supérieur. "Oh, c'est bon, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était comme ça." Répondit- elle en montrant de façon emphatique son oncle. "Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faudrait peut-être venir avec moi parler des corps." Leur annonça Posséïdon. "Hum, oui, mais il faut déjà aller chercher Shiryu, on parlera de ça en chemin." Conclut Saori.  
  
***  
  
Ainsi, en arrivant devant la résidence de vacances qui aurait dû être un lieu de repos pour tous les chevaliers de bronze, Saori, Ikki et Shun, étaient au courant des événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers jours sous la mer. Ils avaient décidé de prendre Shiryu avec eux, et de descendre dans les profondeurs sous-marines .  
  
"Saori, on devrait passer par le garage, c'est la porte l'entrée la plus près d'ici." Fit Ikki. "Oui, mais je ne veux pas déranger le jet, on va passer par la chambre de Shiryu, ça ne lui fera rien." Répondit Athéna.  
  
Et voilà comment, deux divinités et deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent à escalader le lierre sous les fenêtres du Dragon pour s'introduire dans la maison. Les trois hommes ne furent pas de trop pour soulever le poids exorbitant de la jeune femme. Chacun d'eux, les doigts plongés dans la graisse se jura qu'il l'obligerait à s'inscrire dans une salle de gym dès que cela leur serait possible.  
  
Enfin, le rebord de la fenêtre fut à leur portée. Ils se hissèrent tant bien que mal avant d'ouvrir les battants qui avaient été laissés entrouverts. Puis ils se laissèrent glisser dans la pièce. Ils atterrirent sur un lit moelleux sauf Saori qui tomba lourdement sur la figure du chevalier Dragon.  
  
"Humfff !!!!!" Fit le malheureux à moitié étouffé. "Quoi, Shiryu, je ne te comprends pas." Répondit Miss cellulite. "Si tu poussais tes grosses fesses de ma figure, je pourrais peut-être parler normalement !!!" Hurla Shiryu. "Et pourquoi vous passez par ma fenêtre ??" "Tu aurais préféré déranger le jet ?" Lui répondit Saori aussi violemment.  
  
Après quoi Shiryu se tut, qu'aurait-il pu répondre de toute façon ? Alors, dans ce faux calme, les habitants de la maisonnée récupérèrent quelques affaires pour partir dans un voyage sous-marin. Grâce aux pouvoirs du Dieu de la mer, très puissant en dépit de son apparence, ils arrivèrent sans dommage dans la résidence privée de la mer.  
  
***  
  
Le palais en marbre blanc ne fut dérangé que par l'écho des pas de la petite troupe se pressant le long de ses imposants couloirs en direction de la chambre froide. Ils ne disaient rien, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Posséïdon priait pour qu'ils ne se fâchent pas, les autres, ils étaient trop choqués par le fait d'aller voir le corps de leurs amis. Enfin, la chambre froide et ses congélateurs arrivèrent à porté de vue, et dans le plus grand, celui que chacun appelait Miko-land on devinait les silhouettes de trois hommes de taille moyenne. Le givre recouvrait les parois rendant l'identification impossible, mais le Dieu des mers était quelqu'un de prévoyant, et il sortit d'un placard tout proche une raclette.  
  
"Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'ils ne sont pas beaux à voir." Fit-il pour les prévenir une dernière fois.  
  
Alors avec dextérité et néanmoins grâce, il retira la fine couche de glace qui se trouvait devant le corps de Seiya. Au vu de son visage et de ses bras tuméfiés ainsi que de l'étrange couleur de sa figure, les hoquets de stupeur purent être entendus. Les invités du maître des lieux avaient le visage blême, ils regardaient avec stupeur sans comprendre.  
  
"Noyade et piqûres de méduse." Les renseigna Posséïdon. "Oh." Fut la seule réponse des autres.  
  
L'explication leur avait semblé cohérente, tant mieux, de toutes façons, il n'en avait pas d'autre. Il fit encore travailler la raclette pour le second mort. Cette fois, il dut lui aussi détourner les yeux de ce regard vitreux, ce teint violâtre et cette écume immonde qui couvrait la bouche du jeune homme blond.  
  
"Là, je ne sais pas, sûrement un empoisonnement, mais ça ne vient pas de chez moi."  
  
Posséïdon s'apprêtait à continuer la visite de ce petit musée des horreurs quand il se rendit compte que Saori était partie vomir un peu plus loin et que Andromède et Ph?nix ne semblaient pas non plus dans leur assiette. Mieux valait leur laisser le temps de se remettre avant de leur montrer sa pièce maîtresse.  
  
Seul Shiryu était resté impassible, il avait déjà vu ce visage défiguré, pour lui c'était une des raisons de sa lutte. Un innocent mort au champ de bataille pour détrôner une incapable, tortionnaire qui plus est. Il ne put contenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, son ami ne serait pas impuni. Il se le jura une nouvelle fois.  
  
"Euh, je suis désolé pour l'apparence de celui-ci, mais bon, les requins devaient avoir faim, faut les comprendre." Fit Posséïdon qui était visiblement gêné par l'apparence du chevalier de la licorne.  
  
Shiryu et Shun se dévisagèrent un instant. Ce n'était pas un coup des requins et ils ne le savaient que trop bien, pourtant savoir la vérité ne les empêcha pas d'avoir un haut-le-c?ur en voyant le résultat de leur secret. Cela avait paru différent quand ils étaient en train de le découper, ils en étaient un peu honteux maintenant, mais l'excuse des requins était trop belle pour la laisser passer.  
  
"C'est que c'est vorace ce genre de bête." Rit nerveusement Shiryu. "Oui, les requins c'est vorace, hahaha." Renchérit Shun.  
  
Cela sonnait tellement faux qu'ils en grincèrent des dents, mais les autres ne parurent pas s'en rendre compte, pour eux, ils n'avaient que souligné la triste vérité. Le secret de la licorne était donc sauf, enfin, en espérant que ce crétin de Jabu ne se souviendrait pas de ce qui c'était passé avant de mourir. Crétin de Jabu.  
  
***  
  
Une fois les nouvelles de leur amis connues, des chambres furent allouer aux survivants de l'hécatombe. Ikki et Shun furent assignés dans la même alors que Shiryu et Saori avaient reçu des chambres individuelles. Posséïdon expliqua ce choix par le manque de personnel en ce moment dans le palais.  
  
"Ikki, il faudrait que je te parle." "Euh, de quoi Shun ?" "De ce qui c'est passé dans les sources chaudes l'autre jour." "Il ne c'est rien passé !"  
  
Ikki tenta de nier ce qui était arrivé, il n'avait pas trop envi de se rappeler qu'il avait été attiré physiquement par son frère à cette occasion. Il ne voulait rien voir de plus dans cet incident, et si cela ne dépendait que de lui, personne n'en parlerait plus jamais.  
  
"Ecoute Ikki, comme tu ne comprends rien, je vais te le dire carrément. Je t'aime et j'ai envi de toi." Fit Shun d'un souffle. "Shun .?." Fut le seul mot que le chevalier ph?nix put prononcer.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Bon, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un seul chapitre ensuite. Que vont-il faire des morts ? Shiryu aura-t-il sa revanche ? Comment Ikki va-t-il réagir ? Réponse la prochaine fois !!!!! Carine^^ 


End file.
